ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/DVD reviews: August 24: Teen Titans:The Movie; Battleship; Ecstasy; Marley
TEEN TITANS: THE MOVIE *** (PG) Warner Brothers brings back the Teen Titans by heading to theaters, based on the late TV show from Cartoon Network, Teen Titans. Teen Titans: The Movie sees five young heroes facing a very tough battle against their strongest villain Tron. He apperently stole the power supply and wreck the Titans home causing it to lose the Titans' power. Now they are on a mission to get their powers restored. DVD £17.99/Blu-ray £25.99 BATTLESHIP *** (12) RIHANNA stars in her film debut, inspired by the famous children’s board game of naval warfare. Battleship is a special effects-laden alien invasion blockbuster, directed with testosterone-fuelled gusto by Peter Berg. Alex Hopper (Taylor Kitsch) is a dropout, whose antics on the Hawaiian island of Oahu reflect badly on his brother Stone (Alexander Skarsgard), the captain of the USS Sampson. “It’s time for a new direction – you’re joining me in the Navy,” barks Stone. Alex is assigned to the USS John Paul Jones, under the watch of Vice Admiral Shane (Liam Neeson), who just happens to be the disapproving father of his girlfriend Samantha (Brooklyn Decker). During a series of competitive naval exercises, extra-terrestrial spacecraft crash into the Pacific. The USS Sampson, USS John Paul Jones and JDS Myoko, under the command of Captain Nagata (Tadanobu Asano), go to assess the threat. Sassy weapons specialist Cora Raikes (Rihanna) and boatswain Ordy (Jesse Plemons) stand alongside Alex on their destroyer, awaiting the order to attack. From scientists foolishly transmitting signals into space, to scenes of retired US officers casting aside their walking sticks to man a declassified naval vessel, Peter Berg’s film is preposterous popcorn fodder. Kitsch is far more likeable here than as the time-travelling hero of John Carter, and Rihanna gets down and dirty with the boys, gamely throwing herself into the action scenes. But the plot is riddled with gaping holes that would sink the entire US fleet. Also available to buy DVD £19.99/Blu-ray £24.99/Steelbook Blu-ray £29.99 ECSTASY * (18) A TRULY awful adaptation of Irvine Welsh’s short story The Undefeated, from his second short story collection Ecstasy. Lumpen and boring, it has none of the flair of Danny Boyle’s Trainspotting. Only Billy Boyd’s drug casualty character lingers in the memory. Its big problem is that the story feels like it’s all been done before (and was in last year’s Manchester ravers film Weekender). Adam Sinclair plays the empty and unlikeable Lloyd, who’s trying to break free of his drug overlord. He meets Heather Thompson (Kristin Kreuk), a housewife looking for some excitement. After watching this, so am I. DVD £17.99/Blu-ray £19.99 MARLEY **** (15) SCOTS director Kevin Macdonald’s affectionate and extensive documentary traces the history of the musical icon. It charts his childhood when he was bullied mercilessly and became insecure about his mixed-race heritage, to his later years when he spread his love liberally between his adoring wife, mistresses, children and millions of ardent fans. DVD £19.99/Blu-ray £24.99 LOCKOUT *** (15) USING the plot of Escape From New York, Lockout is predictable, half-baked hokum, but with enough testosterone-fuelled action to keep your attention. It’s 2079 and Guy Pearce beefs up as CIA agent Snow, who is busted into space prison MS One to free the president’s daughter. Emilie (Maggie Grace) has been taken hostage during a breakout of the inmates, led by Alex (Vincent Regan) and his mentally unstable brother Hydell (Joe Gilgun). Also available to buy DVD £19.99/Blu-ray £24.99 THE VAMPIRE DIARIES - THE COMPLETE THIRD SEASON **** (15) STEFAN (Paul Wesley) and Klaus (Joseph Morgan) continue to make vampire-werewolf hybrids. Stefan’s brother Damon (Ian Somerhalder) gives chase, determined to stop the population of the fanged race, in 22 episodes of the popular teen drama, based on the books by LJ Smith. DVD £39.99/Seasons 1-3 DVD box set £59.99/Blu-ray £49.99/Seasons 1-3 Blu-ray box set £69.99 Category:Blog posts